My Godson, My Love
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: Something this good had to be wrong, and it was in a matter of speaking. He was beautiful, intelligent, funny, sixteen, his godson...


**Summary: **Something this good had to be wrong, and it was in a matter of speaking. He was beautiful, intelligent, sixteen, his godson...

**_WARNING!: _**This story will contain slash (boy X boy) and mild blood-play. If you do not enjoy reading this type of story, then kindly go find something that will appeal to your taste. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other part of the wonderful world we call the potterverse. Pouts.

**Author' Note: **

**For those of you who are familiar with my work, you will probably of noticed that I have a fascination with both slash and incest. This particular pairing, while not quite fitting into those both of these categories, seems to tread the line because of Harry and Sirius' status as godfather and godchild. Hence, not incest, but somewhat close in terms of familiar affiliations. I've been trying to write this story for quite a while now, so I hope that you all enjoy my work. :)**

**Reviews as always, are LOVED. :3**

* * *

**My Godson, My Love**

**Chapter One**

Something this good had to be wrong, and it was in a matter of speaking. He was beautiful, intelligent, funny, sixteen, his godson... And he was an ex-convict, who had been in prison for fifteen years for a crime he had never committed. He loved him. But that didn't matter, since nothing could ever happen between them. Harry was straight if his crush on the much hated Cho Chang was any indication. And he was certainly _not _jealous of the one bad kiss Harry had shared with the Ravenclaw seeker... Nope, not at all... Well, maybe a little. But Harry was most likely not interested in someone his father' age, whose looks had gone down the tube while in prison... Two years had passed since his escape, and he was slowly beginning to look like his old self, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't good enough and never would be, it simply wasn't possible. His heart bled at the thought.

However, Sirius had noticed the coy glances being shot in his direction of late, the longer hugs goodnight and the seemingly constant brushing up against him, despite the fact that there was usually ample space around them... But what he didn't understand was why? Harry couldn't possibly... Could he?

Still in his PJs, Sirius browsed the many shelves of the Black family library for a good novel to read since he could not sleep. When suddenly, he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist loosely from behind, startling him.

"Sirius?" A husky voice whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver.

"Y-yes?" No Sirius decided, his voice did not just crack. Nor was mini-Sirius stirring either. Crap.

"Can I ask you a question?" Came the slightly hesitant, though obviously determined voice.

"Of course Harry. You can ask me anything." He replied, trying to play his role of the good godfather, despite Harry' hot breath tingling his ear and the feeling of fingertips slowly being dragged down his chest. God this wasn't happening...

"How do you feel about me?" The surprisingly deep voice asked quietly, as his fingers reached the hem of his godfather' thin cotton shirt.

"H-harry, please don't." Sirius pleaded as the slightly calloused digits lightly traced the lines of his abdomen before one of them deftly circled around one of his nipples. Sending tingles of pleasure towards his already swelling cock.

"Please answer me." The voice pleaded, as it' owner gently tweaked the nipple it had been teasing. Gently rubbing the tender knob, while moulding his body onto the other' back; his erection becoming well acquainted with Sirius' backside. Mmmm... Wait, his erection? Oh god.

"But-" A loud moan erupted from the older man as he felt a set of teeth bite the juncture between his neck and collarbone and a wet tongue gently begin laving the blood that slowly trickled from the shallow wound.

"Sirius." Came the much loved voice once more. Who knew that Harry could be so authoritative? And who would have thought that he would like it? But he couldn't answer the question. This wasn't right... He had promised James that he would look after his son, not fuck him...or by the way this little interview seemed to be going, be fucked _by _him.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked, changing tactics and gently kissing the bite mark he had caused, which was already beginning to bruise, though the blood had stopped flowing.

"Yes." Sirius breathed fervently, shocked that Harry could think otherwise for even a moment. Realising too late that he had fallen into his godson' trap.

"Good." He younger male breathed before gently moving his hands to rest gently on the grey eyed man' hips. "Turn around."

* * *

**Haha, I feel a little sadistic stopping here. ;P Anything in particular you want to see happen next?**

**Reviews would be great if you have the time. :3**

**And don't forget to go check out my other stories!**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
